White Knight, Black Queen E1 : Tarnished Armor
by Tenhawk
Summary: Post Season 7, Xander leaves Sunnydale on a mission with unexpected companions. Future F/X. Spoilers for S7! Spike Friendly.
1. Default Chapter

Title : White Knight, Black Queen - Episode 1 - Tarnished Armor Author : Tenhawk  
  
********WARNING!********  
  
This is *not* part of the Journeyverse. Some SPOILERS for S7 contained within!! You have been WARNED!!  
  
*********WARNING!********  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners... none of which are me.  
  
Summary: Post Season 7, Xander leaves Sunnydale on a mission with an unexpected companion.  
  
Rating : PG-13 to PG-16; for mild cursing, violence, and demonic horror content... in other words a bit more grown up then the series... but only cause I don't have to suck up to censors.  
  
*****  
  
Xander Harris stared into the mirror, frowning. He didn't like what he saw anymore.  
  
It wasn't just the patch he now sported over one eye, though that image still stung him to no end. It wasn't just the fact that his broad form was a lot softer then it should be. It had a lot to do with the fact that he was so close to being alone now, something that always scared him.  
  
Buffy had tried to kill him a while back, something that sadly wasn't a unique event. Of course, this time she had been in her right mind, more or less.  
  
He snorted, considering that placing Buffy in her right mind was a farfetched thought recently. Still, he didn't really blame her for this time anymore then he had for the others. He'd lied to her, she'd found out. He'd known what she'd do if she ever found out, and had lied anyway. So be it.  
  
But his relationship with her, flimsy as it had sometimes been, was over. She didn't want to see him anymore and, unlike before, with the Hellmouth closed she didn't *need* him anymore either. That meant that, for the first time in over seven years, Alexander Lavelle Harris was free.  
  
He was half blind now, his depth perception shot to hell, and scarred on the inside and the out. But he was a free man. Buffy had announced her retirement shortly after the final battle with the First, having finally decided that her fight was over. And said that while she would continue to protect Sunnydale, the responsibility for the world had fallen to a new generation.  
  
"Well screw that." Xander told the mirror as he buttoned up his shirt.  
  
One thing he'd learned watching Buffy stumble and bumble her way to victory, was that the days of the Slayer were over. The Slayer was an antiquated, arcane, and utterly worthless bastion of the old world. An unparalleled footsoldier, to be sure, a warrior without peer in squad level combat. But those days were over, had been over for so long that Xander simply didn't understand how the Watchers Council had survived as long as they did.  
  
In the end, the Slayer was nothing more then a crossbow in a machine gun world.  
  
The First had understood this, however poorly and primitively. It had used modern tactics to its advantage, and made equal use of ancient principles of warfare as well. It had attacked them with the tenants of Sun Tzu, shattering their resolve, turning their leaders against one another, and taking them where they were weak.  
  
In the end, Xander supposed, the First should have won.  
  
Fate was a fickle bastard, or bitch, or whatever the hell it was. And fate seemed to favor humans. On this world at least.  
  
He finished getting dressed and looked at himself in the mirror.  
  
Black jeans, green shirt, tan work boots, and that goddamned black patch over his left eye.  
  
He was ready.  
  
*****  
  
Flashback  
  
The sound of the fist meeting flesh echoed through the room to the stunned silence of everyone present.  
  
"How DARE you!?"  
  
Xander slowly straightened back up from where he had barely managed to catch himself on a chair. He squared his shoulders away and looked back into the raging eyes of the blonde Slayer. "It might be handy if you told me what you're pissed about before swinging for the moon, Buff."  
  
"How DARE you lie to me!? You told me that Willow said 'kick his ass'!"  
  
Xander winced. Something he hadn't done when she hit him. He nodded, "How'd you find out?"  
  
"That's none of your business! Answer my question!!"  
  
There was silence for a long moment as people in the room tried to understand what was going on. Xander finally spoke, "I made a judgment call. You were too emotional, you'd have failed if you went after Angelus in that frame of mind."  
  
Buffy pulled back to strike again, but her fist was caught by a hand behind her. She spun and glared at the person who had grabbed her. "Let me go!"  
  
"No." Angel said cooly. "I don't know exactly what's going on, but I do know one thing... this isn't helping right now, Buffy."  
  
She shook herself free from Angel's grip and faced off with him. "He didn't tell me that Willow was going to restore your soul!"  
  
Angel glanced over at Xander for confirmation. Xander simply shrugged and nodded.  
  
Angel turned back, "Ok."  
  
"Ok!?" Buffy's eyes widened, "Ok!?"  
  
"Yeah." Angel said, "Ok. We have more important matters now. The First has to be handled Buffy."  
  
"Don't you care!?"  
  
"Of course I do." Angel said. "I left Sunnydale because you weren't able to kill me when I was Angelus. I'm glad someone here understood the difference between him and me."  
  
Buffy stared in shock as Angel brushed past her and clapped one hand on Xander's shoulder as he walked past. There was a long silence and Xander looked around at the assembled SIT's and clapped his hands.  
  
"Alright! Weapons check in five!"  
  
The girls broke from their stunned poses and grabbed for their weapons to be certain everything was ready.  
  
*****  
  
Xander sighed as he pulled his SUV into the house at Revello drive and stopped. It had been a long hard battle, but they'd won. He wasn't certain how, but they'd won.  
  
He got out of the vehicle and walked up to the house, hoping that Giles had been right when he said that Buffy wouldn't be here at this time.  
  
"Hello Xander."  
  
"Hey G-man." Xander said quietly, his voice a little flat. "I understand you have some things for me?"  
  
Giles nodded, not even noticing the G-man crack. He handed the young man a fat manilla envelope. "Here."  
  
Xander accepted it and checked inside. He quickly verified the contents, noting the passports, various ID's, and credit cards. He nodded, taking Giles hand. "Thanks."  
  
Giles shook his head, "No need, Xander. I wish I was going with you."  
  
"You have work in London." Xander said seriously. "We need to use the time we've won to rebuild. If we waste it..."  
  
"Yes," Giles nodded, "I'm aware of the consequences. This Hellmouth is closed, others are merely laying in wait."  
  
Xander nodded, "Thanks. I'll be..."  
  
"Wait a moment," Giles said, "Wesley sent some things up for you."  
  
"Wesley?" Xander frowned, "How'd he...?"  
  
Giles smiled, "Angel elected him to be our California representative."  
  
Xander chuckled, "Ok. What'd he send?"  
  
Giles motioned him to a large crate that was sitting in the place of the Summers coffee table.  
  
"Whoa." Xander muttered, walking up. "What the hell is in here?"  
  
Giles shrugged and handed the ex-construction worker a pry-bar.  
  
Xander accepted the bar and made short work of the crate, forcing it open and looking inside. "Whoa."  
  
Xander lifted out an odd looking device with a simple note attached.  
  
'Place this on your right arm, under your shirt.'  
  
Xander frowned, rolling up his shirt and fitting his arm into the odd device. He strapped it closed and looked around. "What does it do?"  
  
Giles shrugged.  
  
Xander moved to remove it, accidently flexing his arm, and the device snapped out instantly. A three piece blade unfolded and snapped together and a nylon covered pommel fitted itself into Xander's hand.  
  
"Shit!" Xander cursed in shock as he stared at the three foot blade that was coated in a flat black finish. "God damn."  
  
Giles had jumped back in shock, and was now approaching cautiously. "A... fascinating piece of weaponry."  
  
Xander smiled slightly, sweeping the weapon through the air for a couple strokes to test its feel. "Cool."  
  
He hesitantly let go of the pommel and the blade instantly snapped back and vanished into the odd contraption he wore. "Very cool."  
  
He carefully rolled his sleeve down over the device and button it up. "Alright. Anything else?"  
  
Giles looked through the items, "Most of these are for me I believe... what's this?"  
  
Giles pulled out a small envelop marked with Xander's name and handed to the young man.  
  
Xander opened it and dropped the contents out. He looked them over and whistled.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Wordlessly he handed a slip of paper over to Giles, then continued to examine the contents.  
  
"A firearms certificate?" Giles frowned, "With a... my word."  
  
"Wesley's become quite the counterfeiter hasn't he?" Xander grinned, pocketing the papers.  
  
Giles shook his head, grinning ferally. "I do believe that he and Ripper would have gotten along famously."  
  
Xander nodded and chuckled. He sobered quickly, shaking his head. "I'd better get going before Buffy comes back and sees you consorting with the enemy."  
  
Giles looked down at the ground, "She doesn't mean..."  
  
"Don't." Xander said quietly. "Don't defend her. She's made her stand, I've made mine. Now we both have to live with it."  
  
Giles nodded sadly. "I see. You know that the others don't agree with her."  
  
"Willow does. Mostly anyway." Xander said, "But then Willow always was a romantic. I've learned to be a pragmatist, and that doesn't sit well with her."  
  
"I suppose not." Giles said, "For what it's worth... I understand why you did it."  
  
Xander nodded, "I know you do. You were prepared to do the same thing to Spike."  
  
Giles nodded, "Funny wasn't it... That she'd be right about that one."  
  
Xander sighed, "Spike doesn't blame you for it, Giles. You know that. He was ready to leave himself for the same reasons. Buffy was playing with fire... just cause she didn't get burned that time, doesn't mean we don't have the scars from all the other times."  
  
"Yes..." Giles said, "Quite. Still... She's forgiven me... You should talk to her..."  
  
Xander shook his head, "No. I've talked to her enough for this year. I've talked at her, I've talked through her, I've talked around her. Maybe she'll be ready to listen... next year."  
  
"Perhaps." Giles said.  
  
"Are the potentials all gone now?"  
  
Giles nodded, "Except for Kennedy. She's moved in with Willow."  
  
Xander nodded, "I'm glad Wills has someone new. If they ask... tell them I said goodbye, ok?"  
  
Giles nodded.  
  
Xander extended his hand, and Giles gripped it strongly, and the two men stared at each other for a long moment before either spoke again.  
  
"Well then... Good luck."  
  
Xander nodded, "Thanks, G... Giles. I'll be in touch."  
  
With that Xander turned and walked out of the home on Revello Drive and thumbed the remote starter on his SUV.  
  
"Xander!"  
  
He half turned, looking down the street to the source of the voice.  
  
"Hi Dawn, Amanda." He said to the Key and the Potential Slayer as they walked toward him.  
  
Dawn approached timidly at first, "You're leaving aren't you?" Xander nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"Why can't you stay?" Damn asked, her voice plaintive. "You and Buffy have fought before... No one stands up to her like you do... you always come through ok..."  
  
"It's not about the Fight, Dawnie." Xander said gently, "It's about a lot of things... I've stood by Buffy's side for seven years... and I swore that I'd never leave her..."  
  
"Then why are you going!?"  
  
"Because she left me, Dawn." Xander said after a long silence. "She's walking away from the fight... and I understand that... she's more then earned the rest. But I'm not ready to walk away yet."  
  
"She still needs you..." Dawn tried, "There are more thengs then the hellmouth for her to deal with."  
  
"Well... I guess you'll have to take my place." Xander said with a sad smile. "Make her laugh when she's feeling down... you know... do my whole bad joke thing."  
  
Dawn and Amanda giggled nervously. "No one can replace you, Xander."  
  
"Someone else needs me now, Dawn." Xander said finally. "Buffy's retired... she's survived... I've done what I swore I'd do... Now I have someone else to walk the night with."  
  
Dawn shook her head, "I wish I was coming with you."  
  
Xander smiled, "Finish up school first, Dawnie."  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Right."  
  
"Bye, Dawn."  
  
Dawn lunged in and hugged him, and Xander hugged her back.  
  
"Bye Xander."  
  
*****  
  
Anya was waiting when Xander pulled into the lot, her foot tapping the ground impatiently. She smiled as he got out, "So... are you leaving yet?"  
  
Xander smiled slightly in return. Anya was still, after all, Anya. He nodded and tossed her his keychain, "Yes, Ahn... I'm leaving now. The apartment is yours like I promised."  
  
Anya stared at the keys for a moment, hesitating before nodded. "Well... good. I deserve it."  
  
Xnder nodded in affirmation, "You do at that. And a whole lot more, Anya... don't ever forget it."  
  
She nodded, looking sad suddenly. "I won't..."  
  
Xander smiled, "Here. One last gift between old loves."  
  
Anya frowned as she accepted the envelope Xander was handing her. "What's this?"  
  
Xander shrugged, "Just... clearing a debt."  
  
She opened the envelop and pulled out paper in side. It was an invoice marked for Xander's old construction company. It was invoiced to the Magic Box, and it was marked 'paid in full'. She paled, "I... I... Is... this what I... think?"  
  
"Yeah, Ahn..." Xander nodded, "The Box is yours again, and in primo shape."  
  
"But... why?"  
  
"I told you," Xander replied, "Clearing a debt."  
  
"But you didn't wreck the shop..."  
  
Xander turned and got back into his black SUV, "I never said it was my debt, Ahn."  
  
*****  
  
Xander pulled the vehicle to a stop outside a ratty hotel and shook his head.  
  
God dammit. Why did she insist on living here again?  
  
He got out and walked over to the room, the same room he remembered and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
*****  
  
Flashback  
  
"I'll steer you around the curves." She promised, pushing him down onto the hard bed and climbing up onto him.  
  
His heart caught and actually seemed to skip a few beats as she straddled him and made short work of her shirt. His breath was next as her bare breasts came into sight as she grinned mischievously at him.  
  
He reached up slowly, his hands hugging her curve of her hips as she ground down against his crotch.  
  
"Ummmmmm...." He groaned out, his eyes closing automatically. When he opened them again he looked up to see her face just above his, the twinkle in her eyes even more pronounced.  
  
His slid his hands up her bare sides, sliding one along her back as he gently applied pressure to bring her lower. Her eyes laughed at him as she resisted for a moment, just to prove that she could, then allowed him to draw her down and capture her lips with his own.  
  
He felt her hands running down his bare chest and easily unbuckling his belt and then felt the grating feel of his zipper being pulled down. "Oh... um... Faith..."  
  
"Relax, X." She grinned, "Enjoy the ride."  
  
So he did.  
  
*****  
  
Xander looked around the ratty old room as he walked in and shook his head. "Faith. Why the hell did you move back in here?"  
  
She grinned up at him as she hefted her belongings, the one entire duffel bag that contained them, and shrugged. "Must be all the hot memories, Lover boy."  
  
Xander smirked and shook his head, "You ready?"  
  
She ran one hand down her hip and grinned at him, "You propositioning me?"  
  
"To go." Xander said, speaking slowly, "Are you ready to go?"  
  
She rolled her eyes and sighed, "Yeah. I'm ready."  
  
"Good. Come on."  
  
*****  
  
It was evening and the sun was going down when Xander made his last stop. He pulled up to the old mansion and got out. He smirked to himself, considering how often monsters had squatted here and never knew what they were sitting on.  
  
"What the hell is in here?" Faith asked him.  
  
"My equipment stash." Xander replied, "I figure we might need some of it."  
  
As they walked in he smelled a faint whiff of smoke and turned around.  
  
"Spike." He said, his voice neutral. "What are you doing here?"  
  
The ensouled vampire shrugged, flicking away his cigaret. "Thought you might come this way, Droopy. Hiya sweets."  
  
Faith smirked at him, blowing the ensouled vamp a kiss.  
  
Xander rolled his eye, "What do you want?"  
  
The bleach blond vamp shrugged again, walking up to him. "I'm coming with ya."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
Xander sighed, "Look, Spike... I'm not leaving for a few days here. I'm kicking out of SunnyD, maybe for ever."  
  
"I know that."  
  
"Spike, I thought that you and Buffy..." Xander trailed off as a shiver ran up his spine at the words he was speaking.  
  
Spike smiled, "That really bugs you, huh? Me and the Slayer?"  
  
Xander nodded, "Yeah. It does."  
  
"Why? You still got the hots fer her?"  
  
Xander shook his head, feeling Faith tense up slightly beside him. "No. No... I got over those feeling a long time ago. It's just... Spike, you're bad for..."  
  
"Her." Spike finished, nodding. "Yeah. I know. I got that on my own. That's one reason why I'm leaving."  
  
"You love her." Xander said in surprise, realizing that the vampire had finally stepped past his obsession and onto a different level.  
  
Spike looked at him, letting out an amused chuff of air. "Don't you?" Xander laughed, remembering an old conversation, and shook his head. "In a way, I suppose. She's family, I always will."  
  
Spike nodded.  
  
"What's the other reason?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said that Buffy was one reason you were leaving..." Xander said, "What's the other reason?"  
  
Spike looked around, his face tense. "She's giving up."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"She's not fighting no more." Spike said after another moment.  
  
Xander frowned, "That's it? You're coming cause you still want the blood rush??"  
  
Spike shook his head, "No. It's not that. I... I've got a lot to atone for, Droopy... I killed a lot of people. I can't get redemption kickin around here and watching the Slayer go to PTA meetings, now can I?"  
  
Xander fell silent for a long moment, then nodded. "Ok. You can come."  
  
Faith grabbed Xander by the arm, frowning. "Can I talk to you?"  
  
He nodded, and then looked at Spike.  
  
The vampire rolled his eyes and nodded. "I'll be right outside."  
  
After the vamp had left, Faith hissed quietly. "Do you think this is smart?"  
  
Xander shrugged, "I don't know."  
  
"Then why the hell are you letting him come with us?"  
  
Xander looked around for a long moment before answering. "You know what it's like to need redemption right?"  
  
She nodded slowly.  
  
"I... well, I don't like him. And I don't know if I really trust him either... but he did save my life when I got this." Xander said, his fingers brushing the patch over his left eye. Faith hesitated, remembering that night. "I... I'm sorry I didn't..."  
  
Xander shook his head, "Relax. I don't blame anyone. I rolled the dice, I made the bet. I can handle the loss. But he did pull that freak off me..."  
  
"That's it?" Faith asked, frowning. "That's the reason?"  
  
"Not only that." Xander sighed. "I want to get him away from Buffy. He's no good for her... He knows it, I know it... but Buffy can't seem to figure it out."  
  
"So this is about B?" Faith asked, getting a little huffy. "You still protecting her? Being her Knight in shining armor!?"  
  
Xander hesitated, "You know... it's not the first time I've been called that. But yeah, I'm still trying to protect her and keep her happy. Maybe I'm an ass for forcing myself on her life when she doesn't want me there... maybe I'm an idiot for taking her abuse... but... you know, she's family. And I hope that maybe she'll change back to the girl I once fell in love with if maybe she can shed some of the darkness that's in her life."  
  
"You mean Spike."  
  
"He's part of it." Xander said, sighing, "But it's not all him... A lot of it is me, and Willow... we didn't do her any favors when we brought her back. I... I'm hoping that maybe without all the stress she can be... happy."  
  
"You're right." Faith said finally.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You are an ass." The Dark Slayer said, shaking her head with a grin. "And if B finds out about this one, I don't think that Angel will be there to keep her from knocking your head off."  
  
Xander smiled a little, "Come on. Let's get the stuff and get a move on."  
  
"Sure." Faith said, her expression a little troubled. She turned to the door and let out a yell, "Come on, Bleach boy! You coming along on this haunt then you're damn well gonna carry your weight!"  
  
*****  
  
Two figures grunted as they shoved the last box into the black SUV.  
  
"Cor. What the hell was in that?" Spike asked as he leaned against the vehicle.  
  
Xander shrugged, "A couple assault rifles, ammo, and a dozen grenades." "What!?"  
  
Xander smiled, "You remember when we took out the Judge?"  
  
Spike nodded, chuckling as he sat down on the ground and leaned against the SUV. "Sure. Angelus was cursing about rocket launchers for weeks."  
  
Xander laughed and slid down beside the vampire. "Glad to hear it."  
  
"So... What about it?"  
  
Xander looked over, "You really think that's the only thing I... 'requisitioned' from the army?"  
  
"Cor..." Spike whispered in surprise. "Why the bloody hell didn't you use it?"  
  
Xander shrugged, "We did... some of it... whenever Buffy decided that it was 'appropriate'."  
  
Spike rolled his eyes, "I get the picture."  
  
Xander chuckled.  
  
"Hey, how come we do all the work and she gets to sit in the car?" Spike asked, jerking a thumb over his shoulder.  
  
"You want to be the one to tell her to get out and help?"  
  
Spike snorted, "Pass."  
  
Xander nodded with a grin and got up, "Come on. Let's get moving."  
  
"You want me to drive?"  
  
Xander frowned at the vamp, "Do you have a license?"  
  
"Technically? No."  
  
"I'll drive."  
  
*****  
  
'You are now leaving Sunnydale.'  
  
"SO..." Spike said as the sign flashed by. "What are we doin?"  
  
Xander looked over at him oddly, "Driving." "I know that." Spike muttered, "I mean, what's the plan... why you leavin town?"  
  
"You don't know!?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Then why are you tagging along??"  
  
Spike flashed him a grin, "You forget, droopy. I saw how you got back at the guy who gave you that..."  
  
Xander's hand reached up and touched the patch for a moment, "So?"  
  
"So, I know you ain't retiring." Spike said, "And I want to go where the action is. I *have* to."  
  
Xander shook his head, "With the Hellmouth sealed here in SunnyD, it turns out that the bad guys don't have a place to gather anymore..."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, they're starting to crop up in places that were quite before..." Xander said, "Places that have some of the same qualities as the Hellmouth, but on lower levels."  
  
Spike nodded, "Oh yeah... I knew a couple places like that before... Angelus kept track of some of the more powerful ones."  
  
"Right." Xander confirmed. "Anyway... we have a potential Slayer and a neophyte field watcher on a dimensional tear in New Orleans who are reporting an upswing in demonic activity."  
  
Spike was silent for a bit, "Cor. You're talking about being what? A mobile troubleshooter?"  
  
"Exactly." Xander replied.  
  
"Bloody hell."  
  
"What's the matter, Big Bad?" Faith grinned at the vamp. "You got a problem with that?"  
  
Spike shook his head, his eyes unbelieving. "You blokes do love to bite off more then you can chew don't ya?"  
  
Xander shrugged, "With the Watchers Council in shambles we don't have many reliable field agents left. Right now, we're the only team the good guys can put in the field with more experience then the SIT's who survived the fight with the first."  
  
"Bloody hell." The Ensouled Vampire cursed again. Faith smirked at him, "Just think Bleach boy... you asked for this."  
  
*****  
  
READ THIS!! :  
  
If you want more stories/faster updates in this and/or the Journeyverse series don't ask me. Just go to my Yahoo group and check it out for DAILY updates. I only post here when I get around to it... which can be any stretch of time at all. FF.Net simply isn't a priority given the recent uncertainties in posting here. So far I've been lucky, only a couple of my fics have been deleted, but a lot of stories are biting the big one for little to no reason.  
  
www.groups.yahoo.com/groups/journeyverse 


	2. Chap 2

Title : White Knight, Black Queen - Episode 1 - Tarnished Armor Author : Tenhawk  
  
********WARNING!********  
  
This is *not* part of the Journeyverse. Some SPOILERS for S7 contained within!! You have been WARNED!!  
  
*********WARNING!********  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners... none of which are me.  
  
Summary: Post Season 7, Xander leaves Sunnydale on a mission with an unexpected companion.  
  
Rating : PG-13 to PG-16; for mild cursing, violence, and demonic horror content... in other words a bit more grown up then the series... but only cause I don't have to suck up to censors.  
  
*****  
  
Oxnard, Dawn, Next Day  
  
"How come you two get the beds?" Spike growled as he shifted on the ground, trying to get comfortable.  
  
"Cause I'm a girl." Faith grinned at him. "Be a gentleman, Spike."  
  
"And I'm paying for the room." Xander replied from where he was stripping off his shirt. "Besides, which one of us is used to sleeping in a crypt for hells sake?"  
  
"At least my crypt had basic cable and a waterbed." Spike growled.  
  
Xander shook his head, "How the hell did you get all that crap into a crypt anyway?"  
  
Spike shrugged, "You'd be surprised the kind of service industry the demon community has. Most cable repairmen are Tethroc demons, you know..."  
  
"That explains a lot." Xander muttered, "How about the electricity guys?"  
  
"They're mostly human," Spike replied, "But demons own the companies so they don't ask too many questions when it comes to nighttime hookups."  
  
"What a minute..." Faith sat up in bed, letting the covers fall down to reveal the skimpy t-shirt she was wearing. "Demons own the electric companies??"  
  
Spike shrugged from his position on the floor and rolled over, "Sure. Who else would sell power to Texas when they didn't even have enough to cover local demand?"  
  
Xander glanced over at Faith and shrugged. "Makes sense to me."  
  
Faith shook her head, "And I thought the demonic lawyers were hiding in plain sight."  
  
Xander chuckled as he took one last look at the lightening sky outside before pulling the heavy drapes over the window. "Let's get some rest. I have some things to do later, and we have a long drive ahead of us tonight."  
  
"Speaking of which," Faith laid back, pulling the blankets up. "What the hell are we doing in Oxnard anyway?"  
  
"I have some stuff to pick up." Xander said, "But the place doesn't open t'ill tonight, so we may as well get some sleep."  
  
Faith shrugged, "Your call, Boytoy."  
  
Spike snickered from the floor.  
  
"Shut up, Spike." Xander grumbled as he got out of his jeans and slid under the covers.  
  
"You know, boytoy," Faith grinned over at him. "Spike could have this bed if we shared yours..."  
  
"I second that idea!" Spike grumbled from the floor.  
  
"Faith..." Xander spoke slowly, "Don't take this the wrong way... but as tempting as sharing a bed with you may be to your average joe... I honestly can't see us getting much sleep in that case and there is no way in hell that I'm having sex with ANYONE in front of Spike."  
  
Faith mock sighed, "Your loss, boytoy."  
  
"Go to sleep, Faith." Xander said, shutting off the light.  
  
"His loss? I'm the one breaking my back on this floor!" Spike growled.  
  
"Shut up Spike." Xander groaned, covering his head with his pillow.  
  
*****  
  
Faith woke up a few hours later, tensing as she heard an unfamiliar noise. He looked around, uncertain as to it's source.  
  
When she heard it again she easily pinpointed Xander as the source. He was laying on his back and she heard another low groan from him.  
  
"Xander?" She whispered to herself, forgetting to use her common nicknames for him as she slipped out of bed and walked over to him.  
  
"He's been like that for about an hour now." Spike said from his position on the ground.  
  
"What are you doing awake?" Faith hissed.  
  
Spike rolled over and looked up at her, the blankets sliding off him as he propped himself up. "I'm a vampire, luv. I don't need a ton of sleep, and droopy's whimpering gets on my nerves."  
  
Faith shot the vampire a dirty look, "Has he been like this long?"  
  
"'Ow should I know?" Spike asked, his accent becoming deeper as he let his irritation through. "I'm not in the habit of sleeping with him, now am I?"  
  
"Go back to sleep, Spike." Faith growled, sitting on the bed by Xander.  
  
"Hey... if you're gonna play nursemaid to the whelp, you mind if I take your bed?"  
  
Faith shot the vampire another dirty look, and he shrugged and fell back to the floor. "Jeez... Shoot a bloke for asking a question why don't ya?"  
  
Fath looked down at Xander, trying to ignore the grumbling of the vampire behind her. Xander's face was covered in sweat, and he was turning from side to side as if he were trying to escape something. She winced as she realized that his tossing had dislodged the patch and his injured eye was exposed to her sight.  
  
She hadn't seen it since the night it had happened, Xander didn't ever take off the patch as far as anyone knew, and it shook her to see how ugly the scarred tissue was.  
  
"Oh X-man..." She whispered, running her hand along his forehead to slide the black patch back into place.  
  
As her fingers touched his skin, Xander's hand shot up at a lightning speed and gripped her wrist hard enough that even Faith winced in pain. Her eyes widened as she looked down into his one good eye, that was open and staring at her with a vacant look.  
  
"Ow... OW!" She said, "Come on, Xander... you're hurting me!"  
  
He didn't respond, or even seem to acknowledge that she was there, but his grip on her arm loosened slightly after a moment. She waited for a moment, her heart beating loudly in her chest, as Xander closed his eye without seeming to realize she was even there and his arm fell back against his chest without letting go of her wrist.  
  
Faith waited a moment, then tried to pull her arm free, but he didn't let go. She cursed lightly, "Come on, Xander... let go already..."  
  
She tried to pry his fingers loose, but they were locked tightly around her wrist, holding so firmly that she was suddenly worried about breaking them if she used any more strength. Faith groaned to herself, "Jeez, X- man... A girl doesn't like such a clingy guy, you know..."  
  
She sighed, receiving no response and not wanting to really try and wake him up. "Fine. You win."  
  
She crawled up beside him, getting under the covers and laying her head down on the second pillow.  
  
"I guess I get the bed afterall." Spike said, grinning as he got up off the floor and stole her bed.  
  
"Laugh it up, bleach boy." Faith muttered.  
  
"No need, luv." Spike grinned, as he lay back with his hands under his head. "I like to gloat quietly myself."  
  
Faith groaned and buried her head in the pillow as she felt Xander's heartbeat through his grip on her wrist.  
  
*****  
  
Consciousness came back to Xander slowly as he realized that he was warm and feeling secure for the first time in weeks. For a moment he tried to figure out why he couldn't seem to open his left eye, then he remembered the reason.  
  
He closed his right eye again and pushed his head back into the pillow, as it trying to drive his skull through the bed itself. After a long moment like that he opened his right eye again and turned his head around as he remembered where he was.  
  
He felt a weight on his chest and looked down, frowning as he realized that his right hand was wrapped around something warm. What the?  
  
Faith's head was resting on his chest, her wrist caught tightly in his grip. He blinked and looked around until he spotted Spike in Faith's bed, sleeping. What the hell?  
  
He let his grip on Faith's arm go, tensing as the dark haired Slayer shifted in response and her arm wrapped around him.  
  
"Hmmmmmmmm," She moaned into his chest, her arm snaking around him.  
  
Xander shivered, though certainly not from the cold, as felt the low hum run through his bones. "Faith?" She looked up at him, smiling tiredly. "Bout time you woke up, boytoy. I've been kinda anxious to get my arm back."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You made some noises while sleeping," She said tiredly, "SO I came over to see if you were ok... You grabbed my arm and wouldn't let me go. I gotta tell you, Xanman, you've got one helluva grip."  
  
He looked down at her wrist where it was laying on his chest and paled as he saw the ugly bruises in the shape of fingers. "Oh my god... Faith, I'm sorry... I didn't know..."  
  
"S'alright, boytoy..." She yawned, "Slayer healing'll take care of it in short order."  
  
Xander swallowed, feeling like he was going to be sick. God... can't I escape my father!? Is he going to haunt me for the rest of my life??  
  
Faith frowned, "You don't look so good, X-man..."  
  
"I... I..." Xander stammered, "I've got to go to the bathroom."  
  
"Oh." Faith shrugged and rolled off him, "Sure. Knock yourself out."  
  
Xander got up gratefully and headed straight for the bathroom. Inside, he quickly closed the door and leaned over the sink, staring at himself in the mirror. He glared at himself with his single eye, hissing angrily. "Get a hold of yourself you jerk. Do you want to turn into dear old dad!?"  
  
He breathed hard, trying to calm himself, and finally lifted his hand up to his eyes and stared at it as it shook like mad. He just kept staring until the tremors died down and the hand reluctantly came under control.  
  
"God dammit, Harris..." He hissed to himself, "What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
Since, even after several moment, his reflection didn't have an answer he finally turned away. Xander quickly checked his watch and nodded.  
  
Almost time.  
  
He let out one last breath and decided to get ready.  
  
*****  
  
Faith looked up briefly as she heard the shower running, then laid back down and lost herself in her pillow.  
  
She was still drifting comfortably between sleep and waking when the shower cut off and she heard the door to the bathroom open. She looked up briefly through bleary eyes to see Xander walk out in his underwear and start digging through his duffel bag.  
  
"Nice buns, boytoy." She mumbled through the sleep.  
  
"Thanks Faith." Xander muttered, pulling out a pair of slacks and a white shirt.  
  
As he got dressed Faith frowned at him, "Where are you going?"  
  
"Out."  
  
She pushed herself up, frowning at him. "That's no answer, Boytoy."  
  
Xander sighed, his breath catching as he noticed that her t-shirt was caught up a good deal too high on her left breast and she was, however unintentionally, flashing him. "I just need to meet someone I know, ok?"  
  
Faith shook her head clear and adjusted her shirt, "I didn't know you knew anyone outside of Sunnydale..."  
  
Xander rolled his eye as he buttoned up his shirt, "You don't know me, Faith."  
  
"Jeeze." She grumbled, getting out of bed and grabbing for her own clothes. "Give a girl some time, will ya?"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Getting dressed."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause I'm coming with ya."  
  
"Oh no you're not." Xander said.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I said so."  
  
"You think you can stop me, loverboy?" Faith countered.  
  
Xander was silent for a long moment, glaring at her.  
  
"Will both of you shut up!?" Spike grumbled from Faith's bed. "A guy can't get any sleep with you two around." "Shut up Spike!" Both Faith and Xander snapped in unison.  
  
*****  
  
"Come on, X," Faith wheedled, "Where are we going?"  
  
"It's just a block down this way, Faith." Xander sighed.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
They walked down a block until they arrived at a club that had a large neon marquee that was adorned with an impressively hung outline of a man on one side, and an equally well endowed outline of a woman on the other.  
  
Faith turned to Xander, smirking. "A strip club? Why, X-man... I didn't take you for the type who likes to watch..."  
  
Xander muffled a groan and pushed his way through the door into the club.  
  
Faith grinned and followed him in, walking with a cocky strut as she kept up with his stiff walk.  
  
Xander walked up to the bar where a tall brunette was stocking the far wall. He grinned and took a seat on a stool, "Nice place you got here."  
  
She didn't turn around, "First show's not until ten, if you want a drink I'll be with you in a minute."  
  
Xander scratched his head, ruffling his hair as Faith took a stool beside him. "Well, at least I'm not here on ladies night this time."  
  
The woman turned around, a bottle of rum in one hand, and stared at him. "Xander?"  
  
The bottle dropped from her hand, smashing over the floor as she stared at him shock and surprise. "Xander!"  
  
"Hello Sonya." He smiled, then winced as he looked down over the bar. "Damn. Good thing you own the joint or that would definitely be coming out of your salary."  
  
"Xander!" she grinned and stepped over the glass, grabbing him by the lapel of his shirt and pulling him closer to kiss both cheeks. "My god, child! Where have you been!? It's been years..."  
  
Suddenly she stopped dead and her face drained of color, "Xan... Alexander... What happened?" Xander pursed his lips as her fingers came up to almost brush his eyepatch, and he pulled away. "Accident."  
  
"Oh... god, Xander..." She said, her voice mournful. "I'm so sorry..."  
  
"I'll live." Xander said, "That's enough."  
  
She smiled sadly at that, shaking her head. "You said you'd come back soon..."  
  
"I know," he said, "I'm sorry... I got caught up in life on the hellmouth."  
  
Faith stared at him in shock, blurting out. "Huh?"  
  
Sonya looked over at her, "Who's this?"  
  
"Sonya, meet Faith." Xander said, "Faith, this is Sonya. An old friend."  
  
"Not so old as that, Xander." The brunette grinned at him, "It is good to meet you Faith."  
  
"Uh... yeah. You too..." Faith said, uncertainly.  
  
Xander lost his grin, his face turning sober. "I came for my things, Sonya."  
  
Sonya grimaced, "I had hoped you would never need those again, Xander."  
  
Xander shrugged, "Times change..."  
  
She nodded, then waved over an employee. "Lise, please clean this mess up and stock the bar for me, ok?"  
  
"Sure, boss." The blond said, nodding.  
  
"Come on back, Xander... bring your friend too." Sonya gestured.  
  
Xander led Faith around the bar and to a door way that led backstage. Once they reached back stage, they saw girls in various stages of undress getting into costume. None of them paid any attention to Xander or Faith except to eye Faith warily as she passed.  
  
"None of the old girls still here?" Xander asked casually.  
  
"Not tonight." Sonya responded, "Most of them are gone now anyway... Victoria still dances on Wednesdays, and Nikki is still here... they'll be sorry they missed you."  
  
Xander nodded, "I wish I could stay long enough to see them again... but I'm just passing through."  
  
Sonya glanced back as she came to a stop by a locked door. "Oh?"  
  
"Business in Louisiana." Xander replied.  
  
"Same as what happened here?"  
  
"More or less."  
  
Sonya shook her head. "I wish you weren't into this, Xander... It's dangerous."  
  
"So's living, Sonya." Xander smiled as he watched her unlock the door.  
  
The dark haired woman shook her head and motioned Xander inside.  
  
"It's all where you left it."  
  
Xander nodded and walked across the small room that was setup as a makeshift bedroom. He pulled the bed away from the wall and felt along the wall for a moment. Suddenly there was a click and the wall opened up like a pair of doors. Xander stepped back and opened them wide, looking over the supplies.  
  
"Whoa." Faith muttered in shock.  
  
Xander quickly selected a pair of pistols from a rack, then pulled an Ithaca shotgun and a couple boxes of buckshot and slugs from a shelf. Next he pulled a heavy Second Chance vest and a SWAT tactical harness down from a hanger. A heavy Kukri knife in a leather scabbard followed them and finally he pulled out a small black case.  
  
Satisfied he closed the wall and turned back to Sonya, "You mind if I leave the rest here?"  
  
She smiled and nodded, "You know you have a place here whenever you need it, Xander."  
  
He nodded, "Thanks."  
  
"We owe you, Xander." Sonya said.  
  
"You don't owe me anything, Sonya." Xander protested. "I didn't do anything."  
  
"You saved my girls, Xander." Sonya responded. "You kept them from becoming food for those things. You did a lot."  
  
"Xander?" Faith looked around, "What the hell is going on here?"  
  
Sonya looked over at Faith in surprise, "He didn't tell you?"  
  
"Hell no." Faith said, disgustedly. Sonya smiled disarmingly, "Come... I'll pour you a drink and tell you a tale to chill your bones, Child."  
  
*****  
  
READ THIS!! :  
  
If you want more stories/faster updates in this and/or the Journeyverse series don't ask me. Just go to my Yahoo group and check it out for DAILY updates. I only post here when I get around to it... which can be any stretch of time at all. FF.Net simply isn't a priority given the recent uncertainties in posting here. So far I've been lucky, only a couple of my fics have been deleted, but a lot of stories are biting the big one for little to no reason.  
  
www.groups.yahoo.com/groups/journeyverse 


	3. Chap 3

Title : White Knight, Black Queen - Episode 1 - Tarnished Armor Author : Tenhawk  
  
********WARNING!********  
  
This is *not* part of the Journeyverse. Some SPOILERS for S7 contained within!! You have been WARNED!!  
  
*********WARNING!********  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners... none of which are me.  
  
Summary: Post Season 7, Xander leaves Sunnydale on a mission with an unexpected companion.  
  
Rating : PG-13 to PG-16; for mild cursing, violence, and demonic horror content... in other words a bit more grown up then the series... but only cause I don't have to suck up to censors.  
  
*****  
  
"So..." Faith grinned over her double malt scotch, "What's the scoop on the Xanman here, anyway? I never even knew he'd ever left Sunny-D"  
  
Sonya smiled slightly over her own drink as Xander rolled his eye and sipped very lightly at his own drink. "Oh now... where to start..."  
  
"We don't have time for this, Faith." Xander said. "We're due in New Orleans ASAP."  
  
Faith brushed him off, "We can make up the difference by driving through the day tomorrow."  
  
Xander looked at her, "Faith. I don't know about you, but I'd rather not have to vacuum Spike's seat."  
  
"Spike?"  
  
Faith brushed it off, "You've got that tarp in the back... he can hide under that."  
  
"Great." Xander scowled at her, "Spike'll love that."  
  
Faith shrugged, "So?"  
  
"You get to tell him."  
  
Faith grinned, "My pleasure."  
  
"Spike?" Sonya asked a second time.  
  
"Forget Spike." Faith grinned, "Dish on the X-man."  
  
Sonya looked puzzled, but then shrugged and nodded. "It all happened in late June four years ago..."  
  
*****  
  
June 27th, 1999  
  
"Come on, Nikki!" The platinum blond squealed as she ducked away from the mock slap. "Just admit it... It gets your engine revving just a little bit."  
  
The small brunette frowned, though her eyes were twinkling with humor. "You're one to talk. I hear the noises coming from upstairs after you wrap up a set."  
  
"Hey." The blonde grinned wide, "I never said I didn't. Come on, you should give it a shot..."  
  
"I don't know, Trish..." The brunette said seriously. "Stripping is one thing... but I don't think I'm ready for that."  
  
"Well... It's your call, Nik." Trish shrugged, "But I make ten times what you do in a night."  
  
Nikkie nodded solemnly, her face pensive as she considered the idea as she walked along.  
  
Suddenly she was tugged along by her companion. "Come on, there's the gang..."  
  
Nikki looked up to see Sonya and the rest of the girls just up ahead. She forced a smile and nodded, "Another night..."  
  
"Another dollar." Trish finished, grinning.  
  
They joined the rest at the front of the strip club as Sonya was unlocking the door. She fumbled with her keys, the rust on the old lock making the key reluctant to slide in. She cursed as it cluttered to the ground and crouched down to pick it up.  
  
"Damn it..." She muttered.  
  
"Well, well, well... What have we got here, huh boys?"  
  
The girls turned around to see four men walk up to them. They were all tough looking, dressed like bikers or something, and they were each leering at the gathering of eight women.  
  
"We're not open tonight." Sonya said as she strightened up, "The place is rented out from midnight on for a private party. Come on back tomorrow and I'll be sure to arrange a special show to make up for it."  
  
"No..." The same one said, grinning. "I think we'll stay right here. What do you think guys?"  
  
The men chuckled, nodding and laughing.  
  
"Oh yeah..."  
  
"Damn right."  
  
"Two apiece, huh Rocko? One for eating... one for other things..."  
  
The group of women started to shift nervously, but Sonya just looked at them sternly. "You don't want to do this... It's so much better without the fight..."  
  
The leader stepped forward and his face *changed*. "Oh, but we LIKE the fight."  
  
The rest shifted too, leering and running their tongues over their grotesque teeth as they cackled and approached.  
  
Trish reacted first, whipping out a small canister of mace and letting the leader have it full in the face. He fell back two steps screaming in shock and pain as he wiped his eyes clean, a moment later he glared back at her. "Just for that, *bitch*, I'm gonna kill you last!"  
  
She screamed as he came back at her, but suddenly the whole group was illuminated by light and they heard a car suddenly accelerate.  
  
"What the!?"  
  
The car, a sky blue convertible that had seen better years, swept out of nowhere and ran full bore into the three things that were still grouped together. It flashed past, and crashed solidly into the wall of the next building, pinning the three figures between the crumpled hood and the brick wall.  
  
There was a long, deep silence, as everyone stared in shock. Then the three figures, who by rights should have been dead, started screaming in pain and rage.  
  
The women watched as a figure got out of the vehicle, grumbling something they couldn't hear over the screams of the injured, and walked around to the front of the car.  
  
He looked at the crumpled hood and damaged car, noting the stream rising from the radiator, and cursed.  
  
"Damn it! Uncle Rory is gonna flay me alive for this..." He looked at the three 'victims' of his driving and growled. "You damn vampires can't stay out of my life even when I'm not on the Hellmouth, can you?" He whipped something out of his pocket and drove it into the chest of the closest man, and the women let out a cry of shock as the man vanished into dust. The figure then jumped up on the hood and kicked the second one, bouncing it's head off the brick wall, and then slammed it's head down into the hood of the car. A moment, and a stab of the object in his hands, later and the second one had also vanished into dust.  
  
The figure muttered again under his breath and then disposed of the third one before clambering back off the hood of his car and rubbing his head in pain.  
  
"Damn it. Next time I really need a better strategy... ramming the car into them may be effective, but it hurts almost as much as getting pummeled."  
  
"Who are you!?" The leader of the, now defunct, gang growled in anger and shock.  
  
The figure looked up, surprised. "Oh crap. I missed one."  
  
The biker thing growled, "You killed my gang! I'm gonna rip your arms off and beat ya ta death with em!"  
  
The other guys shifted a little nervously, "um... while that sounds like a real fun time to be had by all... I'm gonna have to vote no on that?"  
  
The biker thing screamed in rage and charged.  
  
"Whoa!" The guy screamed in response, barely ducking under the biker and rolling clear. "Can't we talk about this?"  
  
The thing just spun around and grabbed him in a lightning fast move that seemed more like a blur to the observers. The guy screamed out a long wail as he flew through the air, thrown by the biker, and slammed into the wall.  
  
"Ohhhhhh...." He groaned, as he slid down the wall, winding up in a crumpled heap on the ground.  
  
The biker stalked over to him, "You shouldn't have killed my boys..."  
  
The biker grabbed the guy by the shirt and hefted him up, holding him nose to nose as he snarled into the guy's face. "Now I'm gonna hafta make this *hurt*."  
  
"Ditto." The guy gasped out.  
  
"Huh?" The biker got out before his eyes widened in shock and he dropped his opponent, who barely remained standing. He fell back staring at the wooden stake sticking out of his chest and cursed. "Oh crap."  
  
Then he vanished into dust. The only guy left, the one who had driven in with his car, staggered a couple steps toward the women and looked at them with concern. "Every... one... alright?"  
  
The looked around nervously, nodding slowly. "Yeah..."  
  
"Good..." He looked around, his eyes cloudy and unfocused. "That... all of them?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Good..." He repeated sort of dumbly as his legs gave out from under him and he hit the ground in a crumpled heap.  
  
*****  
  
Present  
  
Faith snickered as she took a pull of her drink, "That sounds familiar. Boytoy here likes to use his car to impress the ladies."  
  
Xander shook his head, sighing. "Do we really have time for this, Faith?"  
  
"There's always time for an embarrassing story, X-man." Faith grinned.  
  
Xander groaned, as Sonya grinned and spoke again. "So anyway... there we were with this cute kid who'd just saved our lives... and who happened to be lying unconscious outside my club. So we did what anyone would do..."  
  
*****  
  
June 27th, 1999  
  
"He's cute."  
  
"Can we keep him?"  
  
"Shush." Sonya said as she knelt by the unconscious figure. "Come on... Trish, Nikki... give me a hand... let's get him inside."  
  
"What about his car?"  
  
"Sandra... you call Tony. Tell him to get over here with his tow truck right away." Sonya ordered, "I don't want the cops involved if we can help it."  
  
Everyone nodded and started following orders.  
  
***** Present  
  
Faith tried to hold back her laughter, at least long enough to swallow her drink. "Someone actually asked if they could keep him??"  
  
Sonya smirked, "Are you kidding me? By the time the summer was over he had three marriage proposals... and a hell of a lot more propositions."  
  
Faith snickered, still trying valiantly to keep from drooling her drink over the table. "Oh god... I need a second to catch my breath."  
  
Xander sighed, "Great. Catch it on the way back to the hotel. We've got to get going."  
  
Faith managed to swallow and shook her head, "Oh no... I ain't leaving yet. I want to hear more of this."  
  
Xander shook his head, "There isn't a whole lot to hear. I spent the summer working in this place to fix my car."  
  
Sonya grinned, "Oh please. You more than fixed the damage in one night..."  
  
Xander shot her a look, hissing a warning. "Sonya...!"  
  
"One night?" Faith grinned in confusion, "You said he crumpled the front end... that must have cost a thousand bucks easy..."  
  
"Fifteen hundred." Sonya grinned, "And some change."  
  
"And he made that in one night?"  
  
"Oh yeah." Sonya grinned wickedly.  
  
"How?"  
  
Xander groaned.  
  
Sonya's eyes drifted to the stage and lingered their for a minute.  
  
"No way." Faith grinned wide.  
  
Sonya just nodded as she grinned wide.  
  
"Way to go, X-man!" Faith crowed, "You even got one up on me there... I've done a lot of crap, but I never stripped... for pay at least."  
  
"It wasn't the stripping that paid for the car." Sonya laughed. "It was all the times he emptied his G-string. Women are a lot more generous then most of the men we have in here... and even more... enthusiastic too."  
  
Xander groaned, banging his head against the table. "Can we please go now?"  
  
"Oh come ON, Boytoy..." Faith grinned, "I want to hear this!"  
  
Xander pushed away from the table, leaving his drink half full on the table. "And I'm sure that you'll hear it all, in detail, eventually... But tonight we have to get moving. We've got an SIT and a Newbie Watcher in New Orleans with a demon problem, remember?"  
  
Faith sighed and nodded, "Oh alright."  
  
As they got up and Xander slung his things over his shoulder, Sonya stood up and hugged him hard. "You be careful, Xander."  
  
He grinned, sort of self-effacingly. "You know me, Sonya.. I see danger I run the other way unless I've got no choice."  
  
"Right." She smiled, shaking her head. "Just try not to kill yourself while your doing all that 'running'."  
  
Xander nodded, "I promise, Sonya. You take care of yourself and the girls here too. Ok?"  
  
"I always do, Xander." She said, smiling up at the stage. "That's what I do, afterall."  
  
Xander nodded then motioned Faith to the door. "Come on, let's get out of here."  
  
Sonya watched the two of them leave and shook her head. "God go with you, Alex."  
  
*****  
  
The two of them stumbled back into the apartment some time later, having stored Xander's supplies in the SUV first.  
  
"Here you are." Spike growled at them as he looked up from the snowy TV at them, "We should have been on the road over an hour ago!"  
  
Faith grinned, "It was worth the delay."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Don't ask." Xander muttered, "We'll just pack up fast and we'll be moving."  
  
"Huh? Oh... right." Spike said, flicking off the TV. "Already seen that movie anyway."  
  
The quickly packed up their things and were out the door within minutes. Ten minutes after that they were on the road and heading out of Oxnard.  
  
"Alright." Xander said, "It's nonstop to New Orleans now. I'll do a couple hours, then Spike has the wheel t'ill dawn. Faith, you good to go in the morning?"  
  
"You know it, boytoy." Faith smirked.  
  
Xander shook his head, "Good. I'll take over at noon. We'll stop for something to eat when we get a chance, and try to score some blood from a butcher for Spike on the way."  
  
"Wait a sec here!" Spike objected, "We're driving through the day? What about me?"  
  
Faith turned around and smirked at him, "You see that tarp back there?"  
  
Spike looked back, "You have to be bloody well kidding me!"  
  
*****  
  
READ THIS!! :  
  
If you want more stories/faster updates in this and/or the Journeyverse series don't ask me. Just go to my Yahoo group and check it out for DAILY updates. I only post here when I get around to it... which can be any stretch of time at all. FF.Net simply isn't a priority given the recent uncertainties in posting here. So far I've been lucky, only a couple of my fics have been deleted, but a lot of stories are biting the big one for little to no reason.  
  
www.groups.yahoo.com/groups/journeyverse 


End file.
